


Losing my religion

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Gore, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>«E lo sai perché? Perché siamo fratelli, io e te». La voce di Doflamingo diventa quasi un sussurro a quelle parole, un sospiro tagliente come una lama, e Rocinante è costretto a chinarsi nella sua direzione per coglierlo tutto. E poi la mano di suo fratello scatta, stringendosi tutta, palmo e dita lunghe artigliate, contro la sua pelle bianca e facendolo tremare di sorpresa in quella stratta calda e soffocante.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«Abbiamo lo stesso, benedetto sangue, Rocinante Donquijote» esclama nello stesso sussurro soffocato e il suo nome, sulle labbra di suo fratello, suona quasi come una pericolosa maledizione, addirittura una promessa di dannazione eterna.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing my religion

**Author's Note:**

> (pubblicata sul mio LJ il 29/05/2015; ho mantenuto le stesse note perché possiate sentire la genuinità dei miei sentimenti al proposito di questa fic; e perché sono pigra)  
> Ok. No, ok, va tutto bene. *piange* No, non va bene niente. Io avevo immaginato questa fic ben prima della laurea, quando ancora mi stavo riprendendo dal trauma dei capitoli 762-768 di "One Piece". Che vi devo dire, ormai ho una fissa mostruosa per la famiglia Donquijote. Per i Donqui!bros, soprattutto. Anche se questa fic non è proprio incest come me l'ero immaginata. Più che altro c'è tanto attaccamento morboso del Dof per il suo adorabile fratellino minore, però se ci volete vedere l'incest, non vi biasimo. Ma è talmente nell'occhio di chi guarda che non merita l'avvertimento, può benissimo essere considerato un rapporto disfunzionale fra fratelli senza risvolti ulteriori. Tanto per l'incest vero e proprio ci sarà spazio nelle prossime AU. B) Ma torniamo a noi. È una missing moment super-angst, una fic su un dialogo notturno fra Rocinante e Doflamingo. È spoiler se non avete letto i summenzionati capitoli (ma tanto se sapete chi è Rocinante, sapete anche di QUEI MALEDETTI CAPITOLI) ed è qui perché la Treru l'ha letta e ha detto: "OMFG QUANTO ANGST CHE BELLO PUBBLICA", quindi ringraziatela. *creis* Ammetto che nella mia immaginazione era molto più fluff, questa storia. Poi, niente, scrivendo il Dof ha mostrato il suo lato più TERRIFICANTE ma me ne rincuoro, almeno sono sicura che sia coerente con il pazzo che conosciamo nel manga. E, niente, io questi due assieme li amo, aspettatevi altre fic su questi due. *la fa suonare come una minaccia* *perché lo è*

_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_  
  
_Every whisper_  
_Of every waking hour_  
_I'm choosing my confessions_  
_Trying to keep an eye on you_  
_Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I've said enough_  
_**[R.E.M. | Losing my religion]** _

_**«Il fenomeno detto paralisi del sonno è causato da una discordanza mente-corpo: il cervello è attivo e cosciente, mentre il corpo permane in uno stato di riposo. Ciò solitamente incute terrore e angoscia nell’individuo affetto dal disturbo».** _

«Ti prego… ti pre… Doffy, non… non lo fare… ti prego!».

La scena è sempre la stessa, nel piccolo spazio angusto e ristretto dei suoi ricordi. Il calore del corpo ancora vivo di suo padre si mischia al bruciore insopportabile delle escoriazioni, che aprono miriadi di fiori rossi sulla sua pelle pallida.

«Ti ammazzo! Ti ammazzo e riporto la tua testa a Marijoa, così finalmente i Draghi Celesti mi ridaranno quello che mi spetta!».

Non può vedere l’espressione di suo fratello, col viso seppellito contro il petto di suo padre. Lo sente distintamente, però, sente il battito lento e rassegnato del suo cuore contro un timpano e ha ancora più paura. Quella voce ha qualcosa di demoniaco e mostruoso, come vermi che scivolano sotto pelle e gli divorano la carne, facendo il nido nella sua pancia fino a mangiarselo vivo. Rocinante vorrebbe fare qualcosa, divincolarsi, mettersi davanti a quella pistola maledetta puntata contro la testa di suo padre, sacrificarsi al suo posto, _qualsiasi cosa_.

Riesce solo a piangere e urlare, finché quasi gli manca la voce, ma suo fratello urla di più, con più convinzione e con più rabbia. Doflamingo non lo ascolta, Doflamingo spara ed è un’azione tanto rapida che Rocinante non ha nemmeno il tempo di accorgersene. Lo sparo lo scuote mentre sta ancora urlando e il calore di suo padre svanisce nel sangue rosso che scorre sulle dita e sulle guance, mescolandosi alle lacrime salate e allo spavento, che gli fa venire la pelle d’oca.

Tutto ciò che resta sono le cervella di suo padre che finiscono a terra, una poltiglia lattiginosa che gli rimescola le viscere e gli fa venire da vomitare ma lui non ha semplicemente niente nello stomaco da buttare fuori. Quello che scavalca le sue labbra è soltanto un urlo contorto e disumano, da animale ferito che sta impazzendo per un dolore che non capisce e non riesce a esaminare senza scadere nella pazzia più distruttiva.

Rocinante chiude gli occhi e urla con quanto fiato ha in gola. Quando li riapre, sta ancora urlando ma dalla sua gola non esce neanche un suono, lui non ha sei anni e non si trova in mezzo ai resti bruciati di un palazzone diroccato.

Rocinante _respira_ ed è tutto ciò che il suo corpo si piega a fare: la voce non esce e il potere del suo frutto c’entra poco con questo; braccia e gambe se ne restano inerti, rifiutandosi di scostarsi dalle lenzuola di un solo millimetro; nemmeno il collo è in grado di piegare, può solo battere velocemente le palpebre e lanciare uno sguardo istupidito al soffitto di laterizio brunito. È intrappolato nel suo corpo, cosciente ma incapace di ritornarne padrone, mentre la paura – quella massa nera e rivoltante di vermi brulicanti – ricomincia a strisciargli dietro il collo e contro il lobo dell’orecchio, diventando la voce e il volto adirato di suo fratello.

Il terrore che possa avere davvero urlato nel sonno e che qualcuno sia riuscito a sentirlo è grande e non potersi muovere per reagire è frustrante. Il rumore di passi circospetti che si avvicinano nel corridoio antistante alla sua camera peggiora quel sospetto e lui si ritrova col cuore che batte a mille, rischiando di sfondargli le costole per la veemenza con cui pompa il sangue e lo fa affluire improvvisamente alle guance, mentre finalmente riesce a muovere di nuovo una mano, prima la destra e poi la sinistra.

Prova a tirarsi su, ignorando il formicolio doloroso dei muscoli che non accennano a voler rispondere completamente ai suoi ordini, la camicia fastidiosamente incollata alla pelle sudata, ma i passi sono già arrivati alla sua porta e si sono fermati lì davanti, quando lui sta ancora provando a issarsi su un gomito. I cardini cigolano orribilmente, come unghie che graffiano su una lavagna, gli lacerano i timpani e Rocinante trema, ricadendo sul materasso duro e scomodo che respinge con indifferente testardaggine tutti i suoi tentativi di passare una comoda notte di sonno.

Sta ancora annaspando quando una familiare testa bionda e due lunghissime gambe a stecco da fenicottero spuntano oltre il bordo spesso e scheggiato della porta.

Il profilo bruno e affilato di suo fratello maggiore fa capolino nell’ombra scura della stanza, un chiaroscuro di ombre nettamente definite dalla luce giallastra che proviene dal corridoio. Ha gli onnipresenti occhiali da sole sul naso ma, spogliato del suo cappottone di piume rosa, sembra meno immenso e terribilmente più magro, come un tronco di quercia divorato dai tarli.

«Neanche tu riesci a dormire, eh?» esclama, sollevando la voce, incurante del fatto che il resto del covo sia probabilmente immerso nel sonno già da parecchie ore. Ma lui e suo fratello sono lontani dagli alloggi degli scagnozzi più comuni e le pareti sono spesse a sufficienza perché nessuno si impicci dei loro discorsi a senso unico.

Rocinante lo fissa, incerto, e si limita ad annuire appena. Non è nemmeno sicuro che suo fratello lo abbia notato ma dev’essere così, a giudicare dal modo in cui sorride, le labbra che scoprono completamente i suoi lunghi denti in un sorriso feroce e stanco. Per Doflamingo Donquijote quel gesto è ciò che di più vicino ad aprire il proprio cuore possa conoscere. Quel gesto e ammettere di non riuscire a dormire.

Ci sono tanti sottintesi in quell’affermazione, sottintesi che solo suo fratello minore può riconoscere dettagliatamente: per esempio, il fatto che abbandonarsi al sonno a occhi chiusi riporti entrambi crocifissi contro un muro, senza poter vedere, senza potersi coprire, difendere o fuggire, in balia di sassi e grida e frecce affilate che li trapassano da parte a parte.

«Che rottura! Uno mangia un frutto del Diavolo, comincia a fare cose straordinarie…» sussurra e comincia a giocherellare in punta di dita, intessendo fili che da un lato afferrano una sedia e la trascinano in una piroetta davanti al letto di suo fratello, dall’altro sollevano due stoppini abbandonati su un tavolaccio di legno e li accendono servendosi di un unico fiammifero. Avviene tutto in pochi secondi e suo fratello lascia persino le due candele sospese in aria alle sue spalle, mentre si mette a sedere, giostrandosi nel mezzo di quell’intrico come un ragno al centro della sua tela.

Rocinante non osa muoversi dal suo posto, ancora spossato dagli incubi e spaventato all’idea di poter restare invischiato fra tutti quei fili, un po’ come una mosca in una ragnatela.

«… e poi non ti liberi nemmeno del fastidio di dover mangiare e dormire! Se non avessi bisogno di dormire, avrei molto più tempo a disposizione per tramare ai danni del Governo Mondiale. Che spreco!» continua a lamentarsi e le sue parole scorticano l’aria come carta vetrata sulla pelle, rompendo la bolla di silenzio che li circonda, occupando lo spazio e diventando quasi soffocanti.

Hanno il raro potere di assopire il rumore dei suoi pensieri, però, e Rocinante afferra la matita e il taccuino stropicciato e macchiato di cera e inchiostro che tiene sotto il cuscino. Doflamingo ha sempre avuto il pessimo vizio di parlare, tanto, troppo, abbastanza da non lasciargli lo spazio di replicare ma nemmeno quello di riflettere. È una medicina efficace contro i ricordi sfilacciati di immagini e grida che ancora gli restano appiccicati al collo, fastidiose sanguisughe in cerca del suo sangue e della sua serenità.

“ _Non mi piace. Troppo tempo per pensare, poi_ ” è il contenuto del bigliettino che gli porge, vergato nei caratteri tremolanti e irregolari di chi non ha mai ricevuto un’istruzione vera e propria. È uno di quei particolari che fanno impazzire Doflamingo, in un misto di rancorosa pietà, per le condizioni sfavorevoli in cui suo fratello è stato costretto a crescere, e di rabbia, per chi lo ha ridotto in quel modo, muto e ignorante.

«Troppo tempo per pensare, tu dici? Tanto tempo per agire, dico io» ghigna lui compiaciuto e appende quell’esile rettangolino di carta a uno dei suoi fili invisibili, sospeso a poca distanza dalla sua spalla. Poi poggia i gomiti sulle cosce e si china nella sua direzione, mentre Rocinante ritrova finalmente il comando dei suoi arti, un muscolo formicolante alla volta, e si tira a sedere per metà, la schiena premuta contro il muro umido e gelido della sua stanza.

«O forse ci vorrebbe un bel sonno senza sogni. Tre, quattro ore di nulla totale e poi risvegliarsi come nuovi. Sarebbe certamente più utile di questa tortura».

Forse è la notte o la consapevolezza che suo fratello è troppo gentile e troppo silenzioso per poter comunicare a chiunque quello che lui si permette di confidargli ma Doflamingo si lascia persino andare a un sospiro, al termine di quella frase; un sospiro ringhiato controvoglia fra i denti ma ricolmo di un’esasperazione quasi insopportabile. Rocinante si affretta a replicare, la punta sbeccata della matita che disegna linee incerte sul foglio, e la sua risposta viene accolta da due lunghe dita che la stringono con sufficienza.

Poi suo fratello la legge e sorride, di nuovo, ed è il sorrisetto scocciato e un po’ arrogante che mette su quando la risposta che riceve non gli piace, eppure si affida alla sua poca diplomazia per replicare con le parole, invece che con i gesti.

“ _Preferisco avere dei sogni. Pensieri di momenti felici_ ”.

«Sognare momenti felici? È questa la tua soluzione, eh?» ribatte e fa per accartocciare il secondo bigliettino ma l’ha appena piegato fra l’indice e il pollice che ci ripensa e lo riapre, lisciandolo fra le dita con cura pensosa.

«Momenti felici…» mugugna, grattandosi la guancia con la mano libera, e solleva il capo, inseguendo un pensiero che tarda a mostrarsi. E poi fa qualcosa di davvero insolito per lui, un gesto incerto, la mano che risale lungo la nuca e stuzzica la base del collo con le unghie, il capo leggermente voltato all’insù e una smorfia smarrita che piega gli angoli della bocca verso il basso.

Rocinante capisce quasi subito a cosa sta pensando suo fratello maggiore e si pente di avergli scritto quelle parole incaute.

“ _Non ci sono momenti felici_ ” è il pensiero che sta inchiodando entrambi in un silenzio imbarazzante e prolungato. Almeno lui ha trovato Sengoku e la Marina ma suo fratello… Rocinante ne è sicuro, nonostante i dodici anni di separazione: Doflamingo è solo e, a giudicare dagli scagnozzi che si porta dietro, non ha formato una famiglia in grado di amarlo. I suoi sottoposti lo adorano e gli lasciano sfogare tutti i suoi capricci, senza mai opporsi al suo volere. Non c’è nulla di sano in quel rapporto, nulla di buono, ma è certamente molto comodo per tutti loro ritenersi debitori di suo fratello, piuttosto che contestare i suoi modi arroganti e rischiare la propria vita.

Che felicità possa aver ricavato in una vita dedicata alle scorrerie, alle uccisioni e alla violenza più sanguinaria, Rocinante non lo sa e non gli sembra che, nonostante l’amore morboso che Doflamingo nutre per il potere e la sopraffazione, abbia mai ricavato soddisfazione e quiete da ciò che compie. Tutto ciò che i tratti sempre tesi e segnati del suo viso scuro rivelano, dopotutto, è soltanto una profonda, consumante e disperante follia, che lo fa assomigliare a un malato febbricitante sempre sull’orlo di una morte preannunciata, che non arriva mai eppure lo divora fino all’osso, costringendolo a una reattività fuori dal normale.

Doflamingo pare così tormentato da quel pensiero da scattare all’indietro in un movimento improvviso, che fa sobbalzare suo fratello minore. Si preme contro lo schienale duro e scomodo della sedia, allungando le gambe sottili fin sotto il bordo del letto. Le mani, quelle risalgono le guance e si infilano sotto la montatura bianca degli occhiali, scostandola sulla fronte, e lui finisce a stropicciarsi gli occhi in punta di polpastrelli, la carta bianca del biglietto che ancora spunta fra l’indice e il medio stretti fra loro.

«Momenti felici…» si ripete Doflamingo, questa volta con una punta di rabbia, e ogni muscolo del suo corpo si tende in un moto di disgusto. Più ci pensa e più la sua mente si avvita attorno agli stessi ricordi: la tristezza per l’abbandono di Marijoa; la rabbia per la stupidità di suo padre; il terrore di essere braccati giorno dopo giorno; l’infinita, penosa sequenza di paura, dolore e impotenza che gli ha fatto marcire lo stomaco e gli ha seccato il cuore, quella maledetta notte di dodici anni fa. E poi la sensazione rassicurante del grilletto, pesante e freddo sotto le dita; sentirsi capace, nello spazio di un singolo sparo, di togliere la vita alla causa prima di tutte le sue sofferenze e da lì innescare il circolo virtuoso di assassinii e devastazioni che lo avrebbero ripagato per tutto quello che aveva patito. E poi l’incertezza di trovare nuovi compagni di viaggio, la gioia maligna nello scoprire che loro _capiscono_ la sua natura superiore e lo servono, come tutti i comuni mortali, senza battere ciglio. Ma infine, di nuovo, l’impotenza che lo assale, come le onde del mare, e gli si chiude sopra la testa, oscurando l’intero orizzonte delle sue speranze più sfrenate: c’è tutto un mondo che gli gira attorno, un sistema rinforzato nei secoli a botte di stermini e coercizioni, e lui non è altro che un’altra pedina. E non bastano le uccisioni, le scorribande. Non basta essere una spina nel fianco del Governo Mondiale, perché quello si tratta di essere: una minuscola, insignificante spina; che magari non si può rimuovere, perché è in un punto vitale e guai a toccarla, si potrebbe perire dissanguati, ma rimane lì e il resto del corpo va avanti nonostante lei e insieme a lei.

E allora ricominciare a pensare: come fare, con tutto quello che sa, per mandare in cancrena tutto il sistema, per diventare il male nascosto che lo riduce in fin di vita e poi presentarsi come l’unica cura disponibile, e far sì che la stessa vita di quel mondo fintamente ordinato ruoti attorno a lui, appesa ai suoi fili come un gigantesco burattino che gli deve i movimenti e il suo stesso benessere.

Dove stanno, in tutto quello, i momenti felici?

Rocinante non si muove, osserva la figura di suo fratello accasciata all’indietro sulla sedia e si rimprovera: mandare in crisi a quel modo Doflamingo Donquijote non è consigliabile, almeno se tieni un minimo alla tua vita. Non piace, a suo fratello, ricordarsi che la sua vita non è perfetta, che assomiglia più a una caduta senza freni in un burrone che a un’arrampicata spericolata verso la vetta. E se fossero in un altro contesto, se suo fratello avesse qualche anno e qualche cattiva compagnia di meno, chissà, forse avrebbe persino il coraggio di spiegargli che finché vivrà nell’ossessione di dover dimostrare al mondo il suo valore, solo perché ha perso uno sterile titolo nobiliare, non troverà mai un briciolo di quella pace che spegnerebbe tante delle sue angosce.

Alla fine non parla – non può, per il suo bene non deve farlo – ma si sporge, le dita lunghe come quelle di suo fratello, ma più pallide, più gentili, che arrivano a sfiorargli un ginocchio, al di sopra del tessuto arancio fiammante dei suoi pantaloni. Doflamingo non reagisce, non subito: se ne resta inerte, con i palmi premuti contro le orbite e la bocca che macina parole senza suono. Poi si riscuote, stiracchiandosi fino a occupare quasi metà dello spazio di quell’angusta stanzetta, e si sfila i grandi occhiali bianchi, posandoli questa volta sul comodino. Ha un che di drammatico, il suono minuscolo della montatura di corno che si scontra con il legno, un’impressione sinistra che acuisce tutti i sensi di Rocinante e lo costringe a osservare con attenzione ogni movimento di suo fratello, pur nella luce insufficiente che proietta ombre sfocate e nient’altro.

«Momenti felici» mugugna di nuovo Doflamingo e questa volta sventola il bigliettino davanti al viso di suo fratello minore, tenendolo stretto fra le due dita come se fosse una caramella, un premio da donare a un bambino meritevole.

«Come il giorno in cui ci siamo ritrovati?» insinua ma questa volta non c’è sarcasmo a piegargli le labbra verso l’alto e non c’è rabbia nella sua voce, solo sincera curiosità, per quanto possa Doflamingo provare un sentimento così pulito da avere qualcosa da spartirci, con la sincerità.

E poi ci sono i suoi occhi a fissarlo, due iridi cilestrine così simili a quelle di suo fratello: la stessa forma, la stessa pupilla minuscola, una capocchia di spillo che galleggia in quella sfumatura di celeste così fredda da sembrare ghiaccio, ma l’espressione non potrebbe essere più diversa. Doflamingo ha lo sguardo febbricitante del folle ispirato, Rocinante è guardingo, come un innocente braccato da una colpa che nemmeno ha commesso.

Soprattutto, Doflamingo non ci vede da un occhio, e persino nella luce insufficiente di due candele Rocinante la vede benissimo, l’iride sinistra di suo fratello completamente velata, la pupilla cieca che forse del mondo riesce appena a cogliere una penombra scura e confusa. Quell’occhio l’ha perso per una brutta bastonata sul sopracciglio, suo fratello minore lo sa bene, perché c’era, quand’è successo; è l’ultima cosa che ha visto, prima che lo bendassero. E si sente persino in colpa, sotto lo sguardo menomato che suo fratello maggiore gli rivolge, anche se non c’entra niente; perché non riesce a non provare pietà per quell’essere scassato e malvagio che vuole dominare il mondo ma non riesce nemmeno a guardare chiaramente davanti a sé.

È una pietà che scolorisce rapidamente nell’allarme, quando l’unico occhio sano di suo fratello lo fissa con più attenzione, come a voler scavare sotto gli innumerevoli strati di silenzio e discrezione che lo avvolgono, fino a scoprire una verità che ha paura di essere troppo maldestro per tenere nascosta a lungo.

Alla fine Rocinante annuisce, incoraggiante, cercando delle parole da scrivere che tardano ad arrivare. E cosa dovrebbe dirgli? Che ha fatto in modo di ritrovarlo per sorvegliarlo? Che è una spia, che suo fratello nutre una serpe in seno che lo sabota, per il suo stesso bene? Che ritrovarselo davanti dopo dodici anni e scoprire che le storie sul suo conto erano vere, che Doflamingo Donquijote era davvero un demone celeste, è stata una rivelazione altrettanto scioccante che constatare che, sì, suo fratello aveva ucciso suo padre? C’era stata felicità, nel ritrovare qualcuno da cui avrebbe voluto fuggire via e che pure non riusciva ad abbandonare, missione o non missione?

«Sono stato felice? O forse… sorpreso. Sì, sorpreso e a dir poco sospettoso» Doflamingo parla per entrambi e la sua voce rauca e graffiante si solleva nuovamente nella stanza, rimbalzando contro le pareti e occupando lo spazio di tutti i loro pensieri.

«Immagina come mi sono sentito: braccato dal Governo Mondiale e da quei cani della Marina, mi giunge la voce che c’è un tizio alto quasi quanto me, biondo, muto e col mio stesso, preziosissimo cognome, che si sta facendo un nome portando scompiglio in una ciurma di piratucoli di quart’ordine. Vado a controllare, sgomino un po’ di cretini impediti a caso e chi è che ferma il mio calcio per un soffio? L’immagine sputata di mio fratello minore cresciuto. Troppe coincidenze per non sospettare una trappola, non ti pare?».

Se potesse, il sudore gli si ghiaccerebbe lungo la schiena seduta stante a quelle insinuazioni e Rocinante ringrazia il cielo di essersi inventato un mutismo assai conveniente, altrimenti adesso starebbe balbettando furiosamente e poco credibilmente per allontanare i sospetti da lui. Vorrebbe persino distogliere lo sguardo ma sarebbe come un’ammissione di colpa e così resta immobile, tirando fuori quell’espressione fintamente incredula e un po’ stupida che finora ha sempre allontanato tutti i sospetti dalla sua persona. Doflamingo tace, per un lungo, torturante istante e Rocinante è ormai convinto che lo abbia scoperto, che sei mesi di convivenza costante e di missioni eseguite non siano bastati a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia.

Poi suo fratello maggiore comincia a ridere, quel ghigno agghiacciante che nel cuore della notte sembra l’emanazione stessa di uno spettro maligno, e si piega in avanti, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano. Ride di cuore, i sussulti che gli scuotono la schiena e le spalle, e sembra il suono della risacca che si ritira indietro, un attimo prima che un’onda troppo alta si abbatta sulla riva, trascinando via con sé tutto quello che trova.

«Tu immagina… immagina quanto poco mi fidavo e poi… eri anche muto… era tutto così comodo» si spiega Doflamingo fra un singhiozzo e l’altro, stropicciandosi l’occhio sano con il pollice «E poi tu… tu fai quella cosa di accenderti una sigaretta e prendere fuoco! Tutto intero, dalla testa ai piedi. Era troppo anche per una messinscena. Il mio fratellino era tornato ed era rimasto tontolone uguale!».

Rocinante inarca un sopracciglio, per un attimo persino dimenticandosi con chi ha a che fare, e scrive rapidamente qualcosa sul suo taccuino, in una grafia sconclusionata, qualcosa che suo fratello raccoglie fra una risata e l’altra e che aumenta il suo divertimento in maniera esponenziale.

«” _Non sono tontolone_ ”» recita ad alta voce, in un tono ridicolmente serio, e poi scoppia a ridere ancora, sotto lo sguardo offeso di suo fratello minore. «No, infatti, sei solo goffo!» concede, rincarando la dose, e non può dire di non essersi meritato il cuscino che gli arriva in pieno volto, cogliendolo mentre sta ancora ridendo della grossa.

«Bah, come siamo permalosi!» insiste ancora ma poi riprende un contegno serioso, in un colpo di tosse che spazza via gli ultimi residui di ilarità e fa ripiombare tutta la stanza in un silenzio gelido. Rocinante può avvertire la tensione irradiarsi come nuvole di elettricità dal corpo di suo fratello, dalle punte scompigliate dei suoi capelli biondi, dai suoi polpastrelli e dai suoi stessi occhi, che adesso fissano un punto lontano, ripescando un ricordo chissà dove perso nella sua mente.

«Non si fidavano di te, gli altri. Neanche dopo che ho capito chi eri davvero. Mi dicevano di non farti entrare nella Famiglia, che eri arrivato quando le cose giravano già bene, che te ne volevi approfittare, volevi prenderti i miei successi senza faticare… Che non c’eri stato quando eravamo più in difficoltà…» la voce di Doflamingo si fa erratica, pericolosamente bassa e tranquilla, quel genere di quiete che può annunciare la più devastante delle tempeste.

«Stronzate!» sbotta, facendo sobbalzare Rocinante e la mano che se ne sta ancora abbandonata sul bordo del letto, vicinissima al suo ginocchio. Doflamingo incrocia le dita davanti alla bocca e prosegue, preso in un’arringa improvvisata che conta un solo, riluttante spettatore.

«Che ne sanno loro dei miei momenti difficili? Loro non c’erano quando ho toccato il fondo! Loro non c’erano quando ero appeso a un muro, umiliato e impotente, in balia di un branco di bestie senza cervello! Ma c’eri tu, tu e soltanto tu. E non riesci a dormirci la notte, proprio come me».

Lo sguardo di suo fratello è di nuovo sul suo viso ed è uno sguardo allucinato, febbricitante, l’espressione di un invasato di fronte a una visione a lungo attesa, che conferma tutte le sue speranze più nascoste.

«E lo sai perché? Perché siamo fratelli, io e te». La voce di Doflamingo diventa quasi un sussurro a quelle parole, un sospiro tagliente come una lama, e Rocinante è costretto a chinarsi nella sua direzione per coglierlo tutto. E poi la mano di suo fratello scatta, stringendosi tutta, palmo e dita lunghe artigliate, contro la sua pelle bianca e facendolo tremare di sorpresa in quella stratta calda e soffocante.

«Abbiamo lo stesso, benedetto sangue, Rocinante Donquijote» esclama nello stesso sussurro soffocato e il suo nome, sulle labbra di suo fratello, suona quasi come una pericolosa maledizione, addirittura una promessa di dannazione eterna.

«È il sangue di due nobili, quello che ci scorre nelle vene» insiste suo fratello e Rocinante può avvertire il battito accelerato del suo cuore sotto i polpastrelli confondersi a quello del suo stesso polso e non capisce più se stia percependo l’eccitazione infantile di Doflamingo o la sua stessa, divorante ansia.

«È in virtù di questo sangue che noi abbiamo il potere e che nessuno poteva permettersi di togliercelo. _Nessuno_ » insiste suo fratello maggiore e sanno entrambi a chi stia alludendo in quell’accenno crudele. Il concetto di famiglia che ha Doflamingo Donquijote, dopotutto, resta sempre lo stesso: sei un membro riconosciuto soltanto fino a quando non contraddici il suo capo; dopodiché la morte è l’unico destino che ti attende, non importa quanto _sangue_ tu possa condividere con lui.

«E io farò in modo di riaverlo indietro, fratellino. E nessuno potrà fermarmi. Ci riprenderemo quello che ci spetta e faremo ballare i parrucconi del Governo Mondiali e quei lardosi Draghi Celesti ai nostri ordini, come i burattini che sono!».

Doflamingo sorride, così preso dalle sue stesse smanie che quasi non distingue più la figura allampanata e rassegnata che gli sta davanti. Se ne accorge solo dopo, quando un silenzio spiacevole cala nella stanza e suo fratello non si prende nemmeno la briga di fare un gesto, per dimostrare la sua approvazione o persino il suo disgusto per il suo più che ambizioso piano. Senza il consueto strato di trucco esagerato, il viso di Rocinante assume una fisionomia completamente diversa e Doflamingo si rende davvero conto solo in questo istante di quanto triste possa essere la piega che assumono le sue labbra, senza la lunga linea marcata di rossetto scarlatto a costringerle in un onnipresente sorriso.

«Non devi essere triste, Rocs».

È quasi grottesco il modo in cui la voce di suo fratello maggiore si addolcisce, riportando sulla punta della lingua persino quel nomignolo che usava quando erano ancora bambini, ben prima che tutta la loro vita finisse in pezzi. È quasi grottesco perché quel tono particolare è fin troppo familiare alle orecchie di Rocinante: è un privilegio che Doflamingo riserva a pochissimi, i più intimi, gli unici la cui compagnia valuti così piacevole da sprecare persino il tempo di convincerli con le buone, prima di passare alle cattive.

Vorrebbe distogliere lo sguardo da quel sorriso tagliente come una falce ma le dita lunghe di suo fratello maggiore gli catturano il mento e lo costringono a mantenere l’attenzione sulle sue labbra, a pochissima distanza dal suo viso. Con l’altro polso ancora intrappolato nella sua stretta salda, a Rocinante non resta molta altra scelta che restare fermo oppure divincolarsi e strattonarlo via… ma non lo fa. Attende che suo fratello si avvicini ancora, fino a sussurrargli sulla pelle ancora menzogne e spericolate fughe dalla realtà, che se ne sta annidata nel fondo ghiacciato dei suoi occhi malinconici.

«Li ucciderò tutti, quei bastardi che ci tormentano persino mentre dormiamo. E allora, vedrai, non avremo più bisogno di cercare momenti felici, perché non avremo più sogni da cancellare».

Il cuore di Rocinante si rattrappisce, come uno dei bigliettini nel palmo grande e crudele di suo fratello. Si ripiega su se stesso e si crepa, di paura e di dolore, mentre quelle parole gli forano i timpani e il calore prepotente di Doflamingo è tutto lì, nel punto in cui si preme contro la sua fronte, sopra i suoi riccioli biondi e disordinati. E sorride, trionfante, e il coraggio di deludere quella gioia, così infantile e così _cattiva_ , Rocinante non ce l’ha: Rocinante annuisce ma prima socchiude gli occhi, nascondendogli ogni suo pensiero, perché di mentire non ne è capace; perché può spacciarsi per muto ma il suo sguardo è maldestro e finisce sempre per lasciar traboccare fuori troppe parole, troppa rabbia, e guai se suo fratello la vedesse.

Guai se sapesse cosa si cova in petto, il suo adorato fratello minore.

«Mmh… e adesso perché non mi accendi una sigaretta? Ho voglia di fumare» esclama Doflamingo, abilissimo a manovrare la conversazione dove vuole, proprio come fa con le persone, e manda il bigliettino ancora stretto fra le sue dita a volteggiare alle sue spalle, pericolosamente vicino alle fiamme delle due candele.

Rocinante si riscuote, incespicando immediatamente verso il comodino, e le sue mani trovano a tentoni il pacchetto e l’accendino, facendo cadere a terra un po’ tutti gli oggetti che le sue dita incrociano. Doflamingo segue quella manovra con sottile divertimento, allungando con nonchalance la mano, quando si vede porgere una delle sigarette che ha appena chiesto. Poi suo fratello si arrabatta con l’accendino ed è lì che partono le note dolenti: l’unghia del pollice incespica più volte, prima di riuscire a intaccare il solco che gli permette di sollevare il coperchio di metallo. Poi è la volta della pietra focaia, scintille sbiadite che falliscono una, due, tre volte, mentre la mano trema appena a poca distanza dal viso di suo fratello, non per paura ma per imprecisione.

«Aspetta» sibila suo fratello maggiore con una sfumatura d’impazienza nella voce. E poi le sue dita si premono sulle sue nocche, le risalgono, aderendo alle sue in maniera perfettamente speculare; spingono piano le falangi verso l’alto e la presa di Rocinante si fa sicura, lo scatto secco del polpastrello sufficiente a far accendere la pietra focaia e incendiare l’estremità del cilindretto di carta bianca e tabacco.

«Non vorremmo prendere fuoco tutti e due, eh!» lo prende in giro, bofonchiando con la sigaretta ancora incollata alle labbra. Alla fine solleva il capo e butta fuori fumo e fiato verso il soffitto della stanza, allontanando la sigaretta con la mano ancora libera e perdendosi a osservare la nuvoletta grigia che si disperde sopra le loro teste. Lo sguardo di Rocinante resta invece sulla mano ancora stretta contro la sua. È tutto lì, il più grande fallimento di suo fratello, tutto compreso nello spazio inesistente fra il palmo caldo e ruvido che si preme contro il dorso pallido della sua mano.

Avrebbe potuto guidarle, le persone: di fili e di carisma ha sempre abbondato, dopotutto. Avrebbe potuto condurre entrambi verso qualcosa di meglio che una vita fatta di recriminazioni e odio e _sangue_. Invece ha finito per accartocciarsi sui suoi capricci e diventare la parodia di un sorriso, troppo tirato, troppo feroce, troppo finto per essere l’espressione di un uomo che sta inseguendo i suoi sogni. Il mondo ha reso le loro vite un inferno e suo fratello maggiore si è portato via l’ultimo brandello d’infanzia che gli restava, l’unico legame da cui potessero ripartire insieme per costruire qualcosa di buono.

E questo, nonostante gli anni che passano, nonostante la pietà e l’orrore e la rassegnazione, Rocinante non potrà mai perdonarglielo. Eppure neanche questo impedisce al suo battito di fermarsi lì, per un istante, contro la mano di suo fratello, fra le sue dita aperte in cui insinua le proprie, alla ricerca di un calore che non sia soltanto fisico, che non resti solo sulla pelle per evaporare appena il contatto sparirà.

«Uh… come sei sentimentale…» sogghigna Doflamingo, sbuffando altro fumo verso l’alto, ma è compiaciuto il sorriso che gli rivolge, quando riabbassa il capo e gli va incontro, lasciando ricadere l’accendino sul materasso e premendo il palmo contro quello di suo fratello. Se ne resta in silenzio, a lasciarsi cullare dalle pulsazioni lente e regolari del suo cuore, sprofondando in un torpore appiccicoso che sa di nicotina.

«Ma va bene così. È questa tua ingenuità che ti rende così affidabile. Tu non mi tradirai, non è vero, Rocs?» sussurra, scrollando via la cenere della sigaretta sul pavimento, e la sua stretta si fa forte, inestricabile, contro la mano di suo fratello minore e quello annuisce, dietro le ciglia socchiuse, e ricambia la stretta senza esitazioni, strappandogli l’ennesimo sorriso vittorioso.

“ _No, non ti tradirò. Ti fermerò prima che tu possa toccare il fondo o morirò provandoci_ ”, pensa Rocinante, ma non glielo dice. Inclina la testa verso il basso e accenna un sorriso amaro, spostando lo sguardo sulle lenzuola sfatte, perché di mentire proprio non gli riesce, neanche nel mezzo della notte più buia.

Cade altra cenere alle loro spalle, mentre tre rettangolini di carta si consumano sul fuoco delle candele e svaniscono in una fiammata, rapida e violenta come l’affetto di Doflamingo.


End file.
